


Popular

by missflack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future!Larry, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis groaned as he woke up. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table and with another groan, saw it was now 8:02AM. Too fucking early to be up on a Sunday, but knowing himself and his family, he knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to fall back asleep now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular

Louis groaned as he woke up. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table and with another groan, saw it was now 8:02AM. Too fucking early to be up on a Sunday, but knowing himself and his family, he knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to fall back asleep now.

                With a wince, he heard his daughter’s off-pitch voice going way too high while she sang:

               ‘’ _Don’t worry, I’m determined to succeeeeeeeeeed, follow my leeeeeeeeeead_ …’’

               And after that, it got too low for him to listen anymore, but he knew how it went. Amelia had been obsessed with _Wicked_ since they took her to see it last month. He wasn’t sure she understood everything, but she loved it all the same. Now the only thing they would listen to was the _Wicked_ CD Harry got her before they left. He wasn’t complaining. It was the most adorable thing when Amelia decided she was Glinda and Harry was Elphaba, and because of that she could not sing _What Is This Feeling?_ anymore, even though she loved the song. So they changed the lyrics, she’d start off singing ‘’ _dearest, darlingest Dadsie and Papsicle_ ’’ which made her fathers’ hearts melt, Harry would always sing ‘’brunette’’ instead of blonde because, just like Louis, she was not blonde at all. And when her Dad sang ‘’ _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_ ’’ he meant it more than she’d imagine. After that, they went on to sing ‘’ _Loving! Unadulterated loving!_ ’’ and ‘’ _in such total adoration_ ’’ after that.

                With a sigh, he got up and started heading downstairs to the kitchen, where he knew he’d find his husband and 3 year old daughter going full on Broadway while making breakfast. The closer he got, the better he could hear his excited daughter singing what he knew was her favourite part:

                ‘’ _I’ll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys,’’_ oh, is she only knew how good Harry already was at it… Way too good for Louis’ liking.

‘’ _Little ways to flirt and flounce. OOH!’’_ that was about as high-pitched and ear-splitting as it got, but he could hear his husband’s laugh from down the hall and had a hard time supressing a fond smile of his own.

                He reached the kitchen, to find his husband on his knees and a pancake batter long since forgotten, but in time to see _his_ favourite part:

                ‘’… _shoes to wear, how to fix your hair_ ’’ Amelia sang and tugged at one of her Dad’s curls, which always got her a ‘’Oi! My hair is just fine, thank you very much!’’ with a fake look of indignation which, in turn, never failed to throw her into a fit of giggles, but she never stopped singing.

                Then the first ‘’hard part’’ part came on and Harry sang along to help their baby out:

                ‘’ _Don’t be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis,’’_ and after that, she put her cubby hand over her Dad’s mouth so he’d stop singing, after all, _she_ was Glinda and _he_ was Elphaba, so he shouldn’t be singing _her_ parts. Louis always ended up being the one left, not that he minded too much.

                By the look of things, this year they’d be _Wicked_ for Halloween. Meels had already said she wanted to go as Glinda and that ‘’ _Daddy hat to go ad Elphaba’’._ She also told Papa he should go as Fiyero since he ended up being with Elphaba and Papa and Daddy ended up together too. Last year, she was in her _Wizard of Oz_ phase and that’s what they were for Halloween. She even got Uncle Leeum to go as the Tin Man, otherwise it wouldn’t be complete. Louis thought it would take some convincing, maybe some pouting and even some crying, as he told her, but Amelia had everyone wrapped around her chubby little finger, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he agreed on their first try. Louis was the Scarecrow and Haz, the Cowardly Lion, what with the mane and all.

                He was brought out of his reverie by a particularly high ‘’ _and with an assist from meeee to be who you’ll beeeee’’_ and the best part of it all, Lou thought, was how she’d act it all and the disapproving look she gave his partner while singing ‘’ _instead of dreary who you were… well are,_ ’’ always made Louis laugh.

                Louis leaned his hip against the doorjamb and with a smile, watched as his daughter happily sang ‘’ _la la, la la_ ’’ while hopping around, arms linked with her Dad’s, who did his best to follow her on his knees.

                She still had difficulties with words like ‘’unprepossessing’’, ‘’communicators’’, ‘’aptitude’’ and ‘’shrewd’’ and he remembered when she came up to him and asked what those words meant. Now she had her hands on her hips and was proudly telling her Dad he’d be very very popular like her.

                Framing Harry’s face with her tiny hands, she went on ‘’ _why, Miss Elphaba, look at you! You look beautiful!_ ’’ and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, one that Louis could see the mark from where he was standing, but knowing his husband and judging by the smile on his face, he did not mind one bit. Louis had a hard time believing he would be able to love the both of them any more than he did at that moment, and as a smile spread on his face, Harry decided to look up and see that they had an audience.

                ‘’ _I have to go._ ’’ he said and got up, making his way to Lou’s already outstretched arms. Amelia turned around and her face lit up as she saw her Papa standing there, but being the talented performer she was, she decided to finish singing first.

                ‘’ _And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely, you’re gonna grin and bear it at your new found popularityyyy! AAH!’’_ and a new round of skipping around, now by herself, was followed by la-la’s again, and she finished off with a ‘’ _just not quite as popular as meeeeeee!’’_ that made Lou’s brain fully wake up and his ears hurt a bit, but looking at Harry, he saw nothing but love and he was pretty sure he wore a mirroring expression.

                ‘’You’ve got a bit of spit right here, love’’ he said while cleaning it up with his shirtsleeve, and that only got him loads of wet kisses from his husband and, not too long after, from Amelia too.

                ‘’Did we wake you up, Papa?’’ she asked with worried blue eyes.

                ‘’Of course not, baby!’’ he said hugging her even closer to his chest. It might have been a lie, but there was no way else he’d rather be woken up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I listening to this song and Harry singing it with his daughter popped up in my head and I couldn't help but write it. Hope you guys like it!!


End file.
